


moving

by parkerprotectionprogram



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Headcanon, Other, Silliness Ensues, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerprotectionprogram/pseuds/parkerprotectionprogram
Summary: what i imagine it’s like moving houses and tom coming along to help





	moving

  * When you tell Tom you’re moving houses he offers to help
  * You can’t exactly say no and he wasn’t even offering to be polite
  * Baby boy justs wanted to spend time with you
  * Also he lowkey got to live out the whole moving in with your s/o scenario
  * When your parents leave you to go get more of your stuff the two of you get to work
  * Well
  * You did
  * He did too, after seeing you were insistent on getting this done
  * “But darling we have all day!”
  * “Tom.”


  * “Fine.”
  * You put on music and start cleaning the counters and cabinets because the last people who lived here somehow managed to leave some serious stains in their cupboards 
  * You’re grossed out
  * He’s grossed out
  * The two of you are making comments at the state of the place
  * It’s so bloody domestic
  * Tom stops at one point and looks at you on your tippy toes, cleaning the top shelf
  * He laughs a little at the sight
  * And he can’t wait for the day you guys get to do this together
  * For real
  * You guys take a little break and heave yourselves up onto the counter
  * He lets you lean against him even though it’s summer and it’s too hot
  * Doesn’t mean he won’t complain though
  * “Ew you smell.”
  * “Ew you’re single.”
  * He shuts up at that
  * Your parents bought some wooden shower caddy (the thing that holds your stuff in the shower) that needs to be assembled and Tom goes to take it 
  * “What, you don’t think I can do it? Just watch me put this stupid thing together!”
  * He didn’t even say anything, he’s just laughing
  * You’re sitting on the counter, bent over the little wooden pieces and screwing parts together 
  * You’re so smug when you put it together and show him
  * “See I told you I could do it.”
  * “I knew you could, darling.”
  * He did, he just couldn’t be bothered doing it himself
  * Your parents still aren’t back and you guys end up dancing like a bunch of fools in the empty living space
  * He swings you around and twirls you 
  * At some point he dips you down and presses a cheeky kiss to your nose
  * You get a brilliant idea to slide on the floors from the hallway into the living space 
  * “Baby look! I’m Tom Cruise!”
  * He’s telling you to be careful and you give him a pointed stare
  * “You’re the one who breaks their nose in this relationship, not me.”
  * He doesn’t speak to you for five minutes
  * You press kisses to his face and laughingly say you’re sorry
  * He’s a little shit so of course he takes advantage of this and turns his cheek at the last moment to press his mouth to yours
  * When night falls the two of you are exhausted
  * The moving truck with all the furniture comes really late
  * And you just put together the beds and leave everything else
  * You fall asleep next to him on a tiny twin sized mattress
  * It’s just a really fun day even though your muscles ache for a while afterwards the next day with all the moving




End file.
